


The smell of home

by sunnflowers



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Falling In Love, Homesickness, slight power imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnflowers/pseuds/sunnflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-After a complicated past that includes slavery, war, treason, fusion, prison, and rebirth, I’ve ended up here on Earth. The gems here have been kind to me, offering to let me stay, forgiving my behavior towards them. The others seem happy, some even forming bonds, relationships of some sort or another, but I can’t say I have done the same. I am Jasper, but I have changed. My voice has softened, my confidence weakened, my anger tempered, and all possibly for the better. I’m not sure I deserve the redemption I am seeking, but there isn’t much else to search for. I spend my day looking for myself among the sights and sounds of an unfamiliar planet, hoping I can find something, no matter how small, that can anchor me to the present. My name is Jasper, and I don’t belong here.-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Amethyst lounged in the hammock, one eye closed, the other observing her surroundings. Things had been odd since Jasper and Lapis had arrived. Everyone seemed a little tense, on edge, even when they were “relaxing”. She wasn’t sure she liked the new environment, but the purple gem decided to roll with the punches and see how it turned out. 

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Lapis. The water gem had taken to swimming out to where the ocean became deep so she could dive. She stood on the water, extended her wings gracefully and twirled her way into the air before beautifully swan diving back into the water. Amethyst opened her other eye and watched as Pearl followed Lapis into the water, another perfect swan dive. Pearl could manipulate the water, not as well as Lapis, but enough she could also raise herself above the surface before diving in. She and Lapis had been diving for the better part of the morning. Amethyst tipped her head backwards to look for Steven and Garnet. When she found them, the two had been joined by Connie and were building something in the sand. 

Amethyst settled back into the hammock, closing her eyes. Everyone had been accounted for and seemed to be enjoying their morning on the beach. Well, aside from Jasper. Amethyst didn’t need to look for Jasper, she could feel the orange gem’s eyes on her from where she lie. Amethyst smiled to herself; Jasper actually thought she was subtle. The purple gem’s curiosity was starting to get to her so transformed herself into a cat and scampered off. After rounding the corner, she leaped up the side of the temple and approached the shallow ledge Jasper was sitting on. 

“Your stalking needs work,” Amethyst said as she turned back into her human form with a quiet pop. Jasper turned around, clearly surprised, but not visibly startled. “I wasn’t stalking,” she said after looking at Amethyst for what seemed like a few seconds too long. The purple gem sat next to Jasper, “Care to tell me why you’ve been watching me for the last couple days?” Amethyst would have sworn Jasper blushed, but she supposed it was difficult to tell on the large gem’s orange tinted skin. Jasper continued to look out into the water. “I haven’t,” was all Jasper replied. Amethyst smirked. “Oh, okay then.” She stood and dove off the cliff, changing into a bird half way down. 

Jasper watched the purple gem pitch herself off the cliff, her silvery-purple hair shining as the sun hit it. She was impressively graceful while still looking slightly clumsy. How did she know I had been watching her? Jasper thought to herself. And how did she know I was up here? Jasper thought about how long she had been observing Amethyst and blushed. She climbed back up the side of the cliff and walked down the path to the entrance to the beach house. 

As the orange gem entered she was painfully aware that this was not her home. The doorways were too small, the smells were too strong, and the light too bright. She pulled her orange tinted glasses over her eyes. Steven had bought them for her on the boardwalk. She thought about the half-gem and what he had said. “You are always saying your eyes hurt, you know, from the light. I thought these would help. And they reminded me of your battle helmet.” Jasper smiled slightly. She had really liked the glasses and they did help. 

She stood in front of the temple door and paused as it opened for her. She followed the worn path past Amethyst’ room and down a darkened hall to the room she had occupied for the last year. She felt slightly better in her own room, the door was taller and the contents comforting. The moss green color she chose reminded her of sitting under a tree. She removed her glasses and pushed them up into her hair, pulling some of the soft white mane towards her face. She inhaled and immediately sighed. She was unsure what her hair smelled like, but it was not home. Jasper fell into her bed and closed her eyes. She let her thoughts wander to Amethyst just before she fell asleep. 

My name is Jasper and I don’t belong. After a complicated past that includes slavery, war, treason, fusion, prison, and rebirth, I’ve ended up here on Earth. This new place is not my home, but I will have to settle for it being the best I’ve got. The gems here have been kind to me, offering to let me stay, forgiving my behavior towards them. For the past year, we have coexisted peacefully. The others seem happy, some even forming bonds, relationships of some sort or another, but I can’t say I have done the same.

I am Jasper, but I have changed. My voice has softened, my confidence weakened, my anger tempered, and all possibly for the better. I’m not sure I deserve the redemption I am seeking, but there isn’t much else to search for. I spend my day looking for myself among the sights and sounds of an unfamiliar planet, hoping I can find something, no matter how small, that can anchor me to the present. My name is Jasper, and I don’t belong here.

Jasper woke to a knock on her door. Who would bother to come see her? She wasn’t particularly interested in making small talk, but it was probably the polite thing to do. The orange gem stretched as she approached the door and opened it slowly. To her surprise, the small water gem, Lapis Lazuli, stood on the other side expressionless. Jasper pulled open the door completely and stood out of the way of the entrance, gesturing for Lapis to come in. As Jasper closed the door, Lapis perched herself on a table that was far too low for Jasper to ever use. Jasper seated herself on the edge of her bed and looked inquisitively at the water gem. 

“Hi Jasper,” Lapis said sweetly. “Lapis,” Jasper said, neither warm nor threatening. Lapis looked around the room before speaking again. “You’ve grown awfully quiet since we’ve come above water,” she stated as more of an observation than an accusation. Either way, Jasper didn’t have a response. They sat in silence for several minutes, but it didn’t bother Lapis. She and Jasper had spent so long chained together, in silence, in arguments, in rage, in peace, her presence alone spoke to Lapis. Jasper sniffed the air and felt a twinge of sorrow. “You still smell the same Lapis, like seaweed, salt water, and sunshine.” Lapis blushed, forgetting that Jasper held a place in her heart for the water gem’s scent. She looked up and pressed her lips together before she spoke. “You’ve lost your scent. You used to smell like damp bark, moss, and nighttime.” Jasper smiled for a moment, glad to be reminded of what home use to smell like.

“What’s wrong Jasper? You are obviously unhappy.” Jasper closed her eyes for a second, unsure what to say to the water gem. Really, there was nothing to say, but she knew Lapis was waiting for an answer. “Still just looking for a place I belong,” Jasper replied softly. Lapis approached Jasper and placed her hand on the orange gem’s shoulder. “You belong here Jasper. You’ll see.” She kissed the orange gem’s cheek before she left the room, closing the door gently behind her. 

Jasper stood and walked to the bathroom, phasing away her clothing as she did. Standing under the water of the shower brought comfort along with memories she would rather forget, but she relished in the small amount of comfort. When she got out of the shower, she wiped her hand across the mirror, removing most of the condensation and reveling the image of an emotionally torn gem. Jasper ran her hand through her hair and sighed. She phased her clothing back on and walked out of her room, still dripping. She slowly passed through the beach house, trying to be quiet as to not wake Steven. She gently closed the door and went down the stairs to the beach. 

It was cold, the sand was damp, and the moon was almost full above her. Jasper walked out, away from the beach house, standing close to the water watching as the tides pulled it back and forth. When she was tired of walking, she sat in the sand. This planet was nice enough, Jasper thought. And the gems have all been very kind. She sighed again, visibly frustrated. Jasper wanted to be happy here, it wasn’t like there was something better waiting for her elsewhere. But she couldn’t dismissing this strange feeling, the feeling that something was missing. 

Amethyst watched the orange gem sulk in the sand. She had also been keeping a rather close eye on Jasper recently, trying to uncover the gem’s motives. Amethyst had caught Jasper following her more than once, but the orange gem always denied it. Amethyst watched from a distance, as Jasper sat on the beach, seemingly emotionless. It was hard for her to watch as Jasper distanced herself more and more from the gems who were trying to befriend her. She refused to participate in most group events, she hardly spoke, and she never went on any missions. Pearl was relieved, believing Jasper to be a brute and a danger to most of the missions they would need to complete. Garnet didn’t say anything, nor did Lapis, and Amethyst believed they both knew more than they were willing to share. 

It didn’t matter much to Amethyst, she had her own beliefs. She thought about Jasper’s arrival with Lapis. The orange gem had become much nicer, apologizing for her transgressions and seeking forgiveness. During her first few months around the temple, Amethyst had seen a softness to Jasper she wasn’t expecting along with another quality that she couldn’t place. She just knew that she was drawn to her for some reason. Amethyst observed Jasper closely to try to pin down what it was about her. But as the months continued, the orange gem changed. Amethyst saw the spark Jasper had held onto deep within her fading. She decided to speak to her. She thought to herself, what harm can it do? 

As she approached she saw Jasper’s body stiffen as if preparing for this interaction was the equivalent of preparing for battle. Amethyst sat beside her without speaking, without looking at her, she just sat. After a while Amethyst could feel Jasper’s tension fading slowly. The gem seemed to have found some comfort in just sitting on the beach without having to speak and could relax a little. Amethyst turned towards Jasper, but the orange gem didn’t move. It didn’t bother Amethyst, she just watched. 

She looked at Jasper’s orange markings across her face and arms. They were the markings of a broken solider, Amethyst thought. Sure, they started out as the markings of a great warrior, but inevitably, they become those of a broken solider. Amethyst watched Jasper’s eyes focus on the horizon, scanning the landscape of the islands in the distance. She watched them dart back and forth the short distance between the trees. She wondered, how much of the spark had faded. She wondered if there was any left, or if it could be relit inside the warrior. 

Jasper could feel Amethyst’ eyes on her, but they didn’t bothered her. The purple gem had a calming presence and Jasper wasn’t sure she wanted to confront her for fear she might leave. Instead, she continued to watch the horizon. She remembered the purple gem’s words earlier, “Your stalking needs work.” Jasper hadn’t realized how obvious she had been when she was following Amethyst. She had tried to keep her distance, not wanting to scare the smaller gem or cause suspicion, but something drew her to Amethyst. She noticed it just as she first arrived, somehow, no matter how much was going on, her attention was always drawn to Amethyst. Even now, she was fighting the urge to stare at the purple gem, to watch her every move and try to decipher her thoughts. 

She had never had a real conversation with the other. Sure, they had spoken in short utterances or Jasper had responded to her questions, but they had never had a conversation. Jasper had never had a real conversation with any of the gems, that is aside from Lapis. Jasper ran her tongue across her lips, trying to remember what it was like to speak to someone, to start a relationship with another. She turned to Amethyst and their eyes met. Jasper didn’t say anything, she realized she couldn’t. She was caught in Amethyst’ gaze and wasn’t sure what to do. She watched as Amethyst bit her lip and looked back towards the sand. As she did Jasper tried to find her voice. 

“Hello Amethyst,” she said in a strained, shaky tone. Amethyst looked up, startled both by the sound of her name on Jasper’s lips and that the orange gem had greeted her. She smiled gently as she replied, “Hi Jasper.” Her voice also shaky, breathless. As she looked into Jasper’s eyes, Amethyst wondered if she had found it, if she had found the spark she knew was fading. Amethyst knelt up to face the gem eye to eye, as she did she saw Jasper’s body tense. Amethyst knew she was about to do something reckless, something unplanned with consequences she might not want to live with, but in that moment, it didn’t matter much to her. She was a reckless gem, it was part of who she was. She placed her small hand to Jasper’s cheek, tracing her thumb over her markings. She expected Jasper to tense or pull away, but instead, the orange gem relaxed, tilting her head ever so slightly into Amethyst’ hand. She spread her fingers to cradle Jasper’s face and as she did, she kissed her. 

Jasper hesitated, for just a moment, before reaching up and running her hand through Amethyst’ hair as she kissed back. The purple gem’s lips were soft and cool against Jasper’s and her hair was smooth under her fingers. Amethyst was first to pull away, looking into Jasper’s eyes. She smiled slightly and said to herself, “There it is.” Jasper pulled Amethyst back without thinking, kissing her deeply, not wanting the moment to end. She finally pulled herself away, her fingers still entwined in the silver hair. Amethyst rested her forehead on Jasper’s shoulder, catching her breath. As she did, the orange gem closed her eyes and sighed. 

“Amethyst,” she said softly. The smaller gem lifted her head slowly before pulling away from Jasper and sitting back on her heels. Jasper blinked in disbelief as she looked at Amethyst almost at a loss for words. The purple gem looked back in silence, unsure how to interpret Jasper’s stare. Jasper shook her head slightly. That scent, she thought to herself. She had never had Amethyst this close to notice before. The purple gem smelled like the forest after rain, she smelled like home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Jasper opened her eyes and immediately blinked, trying to adjust her vision. She obviously had fallen asleep again. She could feel Amethyst’ body resting against hers, running her fingers over Jasper’s arm. She shifted her weight slightly, but otherwise didn’t move, enjoying sharing her space with the small purple gem. They cuddled in silence for a while, Jasper thinking about how this all felt, and what it meant. She turned to look at Amethyst and spoke quietly, “What are we doing?”-

Jasper woke to a warm presence next to her. She reached up and rested her hand on the arm wrapped around her chest. The darkness of the room was still overwhelming but a memory of embracing Amethyst in a kiss came back to her. As she stirred, she unintentionally woke the gem sleeping beside her. Amethyst pulled herself towards Jasper and rested her head on the larger gem’s shoulder. Jasper inhaled and once again smelled home. She noticed the silence and the darkness and realized she enjoyed being able to concentrate on only a couple senses for the moment. 

Amethyst turned her head, facing the orange gem and ran her fingers lazily over Jasper’s chest. She wanted to know what was going on in Jasper’s head, she wanted to know why the larger gem was so quiet. But Amethyst could be patient, she could wait things out more often than others gave her credit for. She nuzzled her face into Jasper’s neck, breathing softly on the larger gem’s skin. Jasper let out a meek whimper, and gently pulled Amethyst closer. The purple gem let her fingers trace Jasper’s body, from her ribs to her hips, down her thighs. She listened as the larger gem sighed contently. Amethyst propped herself up with her arm and pressed her forehead to Jasper’s, “Morning” she said very softly before kissing Jasper deeply. 

Her eyes instinctively closed as she felt Amethyst’ lips press against hers. She laced her fingers through the silver hair, pulling Amethyst deeper into the kiss. When Jasper let the smaller gem pull away, they both settled back into the nest of pillows. Jasper blinked slowly, adjusting to the very small amount of light coming into Amethyst’ room. As she turned to look at the purple gem, she saw Amethyst was already watching her. Jasper reached out and ran her hand across Amethyst’ face, gently following the lines of her cheek. Amethyst returned her hand to Jasper’s chest, gliding her thumb back and forth gently over the orange skin, tracing one of the markings Amethyst knew was beneath her fingers. 

She moved her hand down Jasper chest, softly letting her fingertips feel her muscles, her ribs. Amethyst ran her fingers through a small patch of hair and traced it down between Jasper’s thighs. She let her fingers graze Jasper’s skin slowly, covering any exposed area. Jasper’s breathing started to sound labored as Amethyst ran her fingers down the inside of her thigh. Jasper’s eyes were closed and she held her bottom lip between her teeth, trying to remain quiet as Amethyst’ fingers explored her body. Her fingers traveled back up Jasper’s body, returning to the patch of hair covering her pubic bone. 

Amethyst’s eyes met Jasper’s as she paused, trying to hold back a grin. This time she could tell Jasper’s face was flushed, even in the dim light. Amethyst wondered if Jasper would let her continue this game, if she would allow the slightly less than innocent petting and caressing of her skin continue, and if so, for how long. Amethyst tried again, slowly letting her fingers follow the curve of Jasper’s body. On the way down, her fingertip grazed the hood of Jasper’s clit and she could feel the gem’s body tense. Slowly, she pulled her hand back up and she could feel Jasper’s skin start to become slick. Amethyst pulled her fingers back to Jasper’s pubic bone and paused there looking towards the orange gem. Jasper’s eyes were closed again her mouth slightly open. Slowly, her eyelids flickered and she looked at Amethyst inquisitively. 

Jasper wasn’t sure what Amethyst’ end game was, but at that moment she couldn’t quite concentrate on figuring it out. Her eyes were locked with Amethyst’ and she could feel every nerve ready to fire in response to the purple gem’s touch. Amethyst didn’t look away this time, sliding her fingers down between Jasper’s thighs. She watched as Jasper tried to remain still, remain composed. She was successful … until Amethyst brought her fingers back up. She could feel how Amethyst’ fingers slipped easily over her skin now. One finger grazed over her swollen clit and Jasper’s body shuddered. She closed her eyes tightly as she tried to brace her body for the overly sensitive response.

Amethyst’ fingers moved back to rest against Jasper’s abdomen and the orange gem’s body relaxed. After a moment, Amethyst brought two fingers to Jasper’s mouth. Jasper parted her lips slowly and hesitantly poked her tongue out. As she did, Amethyst nuzzled closer encouragingly. She licked at Amethyst’ fingers gently, before the purple gem put her hand back down. Jasper felt an odd imbalance of power in the room. The small feisty gem was certainly out sized, but Jasper felt compelled to follow Amethyst’ lead. 

Jasper shifted positions, bending one knee so she could face Amethyst. The purple gem smiled slightly before leaning in to kiss her. Jasper kissed back greedily, but slowly. Her frantic need to have the smaller gem’s lips against hers dissipating and the desire to be fully immerged in the situation replacing it. As Amethyst pulled away, Jasper moved to straddle the purple gem, her knees on either side of Amethyst’ legs and her hands at each of her hips. 

Amethyst made no signs of protest, but something still made Jasper wait, watching the small gem intently. Amethyst dug her heel into the bed and pushed her body into the pillows slightly before reaching one hand into Jasper’s untamed hair. Her fingers softly pressed circles against Jasper’s scalp before her body relaxed into the bed. Jasper slowly lowered her head to Amethyst’ stomach, kissing her softly and running her tongue from the purple gem’s hip to her public bone. She ran her finger over the fine hair Amethyst had trimmed neatly against her body and slowly separated Amethyst’ skin to expose the nerves at the entrance to her body. 

Jasper waited until she heard Amethyst sigh softly and felt the gentle drag of Amethyst’ nails through her hair. Slowly, she lowered her head and let her tongue brush upward against Amethyst’ soft, wet skin. Jasper could tell the smaller gem was resisting the urge to arch her back but as her tongue reached Amethyst’ clit, Jasper could feel Amethyst’ body responding. Jasper raised her eyes to watch Amethyst as she slid her finger slowly into the purple gem’s body. Another sigh escaped Amethyst’ mouth followed by a soft content moan as Jasper’s finger pressed against the sensitive tissue at her core. Amethyst could feel the tension building in her body as Jasper slowly pressed her tongue against Amethyst’ clit. She looked into Jasper’s eyes as the orange gem watched her intently. 

Amethyst could see the orange flecks in Jasper’s light brown eyes even in the dim light. Admittedly, the larger gem had an incredibly fierce quality about her, but Amethyst thought it was also quite sexy. She stared into Jasper’s eyes as long as she could before her eyes were forced closed by the approach of her orgasm. Jasper licked softly at Amethyst’ clit until the purple gem gently tugged at her hair. She watched Amethyst as she caught her breath, the purple gem’s body looking flushed. She wanted to hold her, to feel her warm body pressed against hers, but as she moved towards her, Amethyst stopped her with a hand pressed against her shoulder. Again, Jasper felt compelled to obey, to wait and see what Amethyst had in mind. 

Amethyst caught her breath and looked up at Jasper, smiling at the puppy dog face the orange gem was making. She leaned in to kiss her, to reassure her, and to just feel their lips together. Jasper sighed as she pulled away, clearly content but happily willing to receive more attention were it given. Amethyst slid down the bed positioning herself with her hands on Jasper’s thighs. She pushed Jasper’s legs apart slightly, forcing the other to shift some of her weight to her arms. 

Amethyst wrapped one arm around Jasper’s thigh, gently running her fingertips over the orange skin. She could feel Jasper’s body relax and as she did, Amethyst began to lick at Jasper’s swollen clit. Amethyst could see all the muscles in Jasper’s stomach contract at the same time, as the gem inhaled sharply. Amethyst slid her other hand up towards Jasper’s back and gently pulled her closer. Amethyst’s tongue began to pry and press itself into Jasper’s body, searching for the spots that made Jasper moan and whimper. She moved her tongue back to Jasper’s clit, running it back and forth gently. 

The larger gem could feel the tension building, her body being overwhelmed by the feeling of Amethyst’ tongue on her incredibly sensitive skin. She bit her lip and tightly closed her eyes, trying to relax, but it didn’t help. “Stop,” Jasper said in a weak whimper, her arms starting to shake. Amethyst untangled their limbs and moved back towards the top of the bed. She placed her hand on the back of Jasper’s neck and looked into her eyes. “You alright?” She asked gently. Jasper pulled away from Amethyst’ touch and curled up next to the purple gem. 

Amethyst laid next to Jasper, reaching out to take her hand. Jasper slowly offered her hand to Amethyst and the purple gem laced her fingers between Jasper’s. After a moment, Amethyst tried again, “Are you alright?” When Jasper didn’t respond, Amethyst squeezed her hand gently. “You’re afraid to say no,” Amethyst whispered, part question, part realization. She dropped Jasper’s hand and reached down towards the bottom of the bed, retrieving a blanket. She pulled it over Jasper before she leaned over and whispered gently, “You don’t need to explain, just tell me if you’re okay,” before taking her hand again. 

Jasper closed her eyes tightly, mostly embarrassed. She wasn’t use to any of this and it was all becoming really overwhelming. She didn’t know what to say to Amethyst, she wasn’t okay, but she would probably be fine in a while. She hoped Amethyst wouldn’t be looking at her when she opened her eyes. She still felt the power imbalance, the hold Amethyst somehow had on her. Jasper slowly opened her eyes and saw Amethyst looking back at her, the purple gem’s expression caring and soft. Jasper looked into the purple eyes and desperately wanted her approval. She pressed her face into Amethyst’ neck, inhaling the smell of comfort and basking in the warmth of the gem pressed against her. 

Amethyst giggled and ran her fingers through Jasper’s hair, pulling her close. “Jasper,” she said gently. The orange gem reluctantly pulled away from her and made eye contact. “Are you alright?” She asked again, her face showing how worried she really was. Jasper took a breath and slowly exhaled. “I’m alright,” she replied, offering a small smile to Amethyst. It was really sweet that Amethyst was concerned, Jasper thought to herself still embarrassed. Amethyst kissed Jasper softly on the cheek, “Okay.” They settled back into the pillows, Jasper lying on her back and Amethyst curled up against her. The purple gem wrapped her arm around Jasper’s chest again, holding her tightly. 

Jasper opened her eyes and immediately blinked, trying to adjust her vision. She obviously had fallen asleep again. She could feel Amethyst’ body resting against hers, running her fingers over Jasper’s arm. She shifted her weight slightly, but otherwise didn’t move, enjoying sharing her space with the small purple gem. They cuddled in silence for a while, Jasper thinking about how this all felt, and what it meant. She turned to look at Amethyst and spoke quietly, “What are we doing?” Amethyst continued running her fingers absentmindedly over Jasper’s arm without giving it much thought. “We’re sleeping,” she said, “or at least we were.” Jasper thought about the reply, was it really that simple? Was this really something that could just be explained away as a ritualistic human requirement they were only exploiting for pleasure? And why were they doing it together if all it was, was sleeping? 

Jasper thought about this for a while before speaking again. By now Amethyst had rolled over, her face against Jasper’s shoulder and neck. “Why with me?” Jasper asked, unsure if it was an acceptable question to ask. With that, Amethyst draped her arm over Jasper’s chest once more, this time placing her hand in the middle of the orange gem’s chest. She began to run her tongue over Jasper’s neck, stopping to suck at the skin by her collarbone. Jasper closed her eyes and moaned softly. Amethyst stopped and curled back up against Jasper’s chest. “Why don’t you just ask me what you really want to ask, Jasper?” Amethyst replied trying to make her tone as soft as she could. Jasper paused for a moment, thinking about what Amethyst said. “That was what I wanted to ask,” she replied, slightly confused. Amethyst reached over and took Jasper’s hand before returning both to the center of the orange gem’s chest. “Think about it some more, then ask me again.” 

Jasper was confused, Amethyst’ comments weren’t making sense, and she was no longer sure what she was doing. Amethyst could feel Jasper’s body tense and she squeezed her hand. Jasper looked down at the purple gem as she lay with her eyes closed against Jasper’s body. Jasper took a breath and tried to relax, tried to just be in the moment. She forced herself to feel the weight of Amethyst’ hand on her chest and hear the sound of the purple gem breathing. 

After a few moments, Jasper felt herself relaxing. She thought for a moment and tilted her head to face Amethyst. The purple gem looked incredibly peaceful, like she belonged there in Jasper’s arms. She kissed the side of Amethyst’ head and the purple gem looked up. Jasper gave a shy grin before speaking, “Why yesterday?” Amethyst smiled back, “Because you were taking too long,” she said before leaning over and pressing her lips against Jasper’s. “I told you, your stalking needs work.” “I wasn’t stalking!” Jasper replied. Amethyst just smiled before licking at the orange gem’s neck. 

Amethyst sat up, leaning over and turning on a small lamp by the bed. She repositioned herself to sit cross-legged next to Jasper. She watched as Jasper looked at her uneasy, unsure what Amethyst was going to do. Amethyst stretched her shoulders before phasing her clothing back on, gesturing to Jasper that she should do the same. The orange gem sat up, phasing her clothing back as she did. She pulled her knees towards her chest and wrapped her arms around them watching Amethyst curiously. Amethyst tipped her head to the side, shaking out her hair and running her fingers though it meticulously for a few moments before there was a knock at the door. “Yo P, come on in.” 

“Amethyst, no one has seen Jasper since yesterday. Do you know what she’s up to?” Pearl asked as she opened the door. She turned and saw both gems sitting on the bed each with their own blank expression staring back at her. “Oh. Hello Jasper,” Pearl said blushing fiercely. “Pearl,” Jasper replied quietly. Amethyst continued to comb her hair with her fingers. “I asked Jasper to come by this morning so we could chat. Wanna join us?” Amethyst slid over and gestured to a space on the bed. “Sorry, I don’t have much for seating.” Pearl looked at Amethyst unsure what to make of the situation. “Uhm, sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt, we were just concerned about Jasper.” She turned to look at the orange gem, “I’m glad you’re alright.” Jasper took that moment to stand up. “Thanks. I was just about to head out anyway. It was nice talking to you Amethyst. And you too Pearl.” 

As Jasper turned down the hall, she heard Amethyst’ teasing voice. “Awww, P! Don’t be jealous, we can have chats too.” The orange gem entered her room and closed the door softly behind her. She desperately wanted to stand in a shower and think, but she could still smell Amethyst’ scent and didn’t want to part with that just yet. She reached up and gently pulled at her hair, a left over coping mechanism from when she was small. She suddenly felt like she needed to get out of the temple, she needed to think and she needed to do it, anywhere else. She grabbed her sunglasses off the dresser and headed out quietly, hoping to not see anyone on the way. 

As Pearl returned from Amethyst’ room, she saw Garnet and decided to speak with her. “Did you find Jasper?” Garnet asked, recalling Pearl’s earlier concern. “Yes,” The light gem replied, “She was, uhmm, with Amethyst.” Pearl looked at the floor, uncertain of how to continue. “So? What’s the problem?” Garnet said, watching Pearl fidget with anxiety. “I don’t know. Don’t you find it strange?” Garnet shrugged, “What were they doing?” Pearl bit her lip, “Just talking. Amethyst said she had asked Jasper to come talk earlier and they were just finishing their “chat”.” Garnet crossed her arms, “I’m sorry, what is the strange part?” 

Pearl sighed, flustered and irritated her point wasn’t being made. “Why was Amethyst even talking to Jasper? Don’t you think we should go talk to her about it? Find out what’s going on?” Garnet placed her hand on Pearl’s shoulder gently with a slight smile. “Pearl, Amethyst and I don’t go interrogating you every time you have a conversation with Lapis do we?” “But that’s different!” Pearl watched as Garnet tipped her head forward looking at her from above her glasses. “Is it?” Pearl looked at the floor but stood her ground, “Lapis is not a danger.” “Neither is Jasper,” Garnet replied. “If you feel left out, just ask Amethyst to spend more time with you,” Garnet said over her shoulder as she walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Amethyst wrapped her arms around Jasper’ neck and kissed her deeply while Jasper playfully ran her nails down Amethyst’ back. Amethyst groaned and arched her back. “Ughhh,” the purple gem groaned softly as she closed her eyes. “Do you know what that feels like? Do you even know what that does to me?” Jasper smiled, “Yea, I think I have an idea.” “Oh do you?” Amethyst said with a smirk. “How about you let me make sure?”-

Jasper walked down the boardwalk slowly, trying to avoid the other pedestrians. She wasn’t sure what she was doing and felt particularly awkward out around the humans. “Hi Jasper!” Jasper’s head turned slowly and her body tensed, a physiological response she had gotten used to here on Earth, but unfortunately hadn’t outgrown. “Steven,” she said quietly. “You’re wearing the sunglasses!” Steven responded cheerfully. Jasper smiled at the boy, she enjoyed Steven’s company. He asked a lot of questions, but Jasper never felt obligated to speak. “Where are you going?” Steven asked curiously, Jasper just shrugged. “Can I walk with you?” Steven asked. Jasper thought about it for a moment before answering, “Sure.” They walked down the boardwalk in silence, aside from the few greetings the boy gave to other humans. Eventually they circled around and started walking back down the beach. Steven sat in the sand, gesturing for Jasper to sit with him. 

“I think those sunglasses look great on you, Jasper,” Steven said with a smile. “Thanks,” Jasper said happily without looking up. “I’m really glad Connie found them!” “Connie is … the girl. The one you spend time with a lot. Right?” Jasper said softly. “Yes, she helped me pick them out.” Jasper thought about this for a while before replying, “Why?” Steven looked up at Jasper, “Well, because she’s my best friend! I wanted to get you the perfect pair of sunglasses and she helped me find them.” “Thank you Steven. I really appreciate them.” “You’re welcome,” Steven replied. “Connie was right, they were the perfect welcome home present.” 

Now Jasper was confused. Unsure if she had misunderstood something she questioned Steven, “What do you mean by a welcome home present?” Steven frowned as he tried to think of an appropriate reply. “Well, you moved into the temple and started living with all of us. Since it was a new home for you, the gift was sort of a welcome to your new home gift.” Jasper raised her hand towards her glasses and adjusted them on her face. A welcome home gift huh? “You would say the temple is my home?” She asked interested in the boy’s response. “Well, you live there, so yeah. Do you consider someplace else your home?” Jasper thought about this question deeply. “No.” Steven could sense Jasper’s uneasiness even though he wasn’t quite sure what was wrong. 

“Jasper, are you okay?” Steven asked. “You’re always really quiet and you are alone a lot.” Jasper might not have found her place, but she did understand that Steven was just a boy. “I’m okay. I’m just … not great at making friends,” Jasper said gently. “Well,” Steven said, “You have lots of friends. Me and Lapis, and Connie likes you too! I bet you could be friends with Amethyst and Garnet if you wanted to.” Steven pressed his lips together, “Pearl is a little harder, but I know if you give it time, she will like you too.” Jasper wasn’t sure she would bet on that, but she appreciated the sentiment. “Thanks Steven,” Jasper said with a smile. 

As they entered the temple, Jasper saw Pearl and Amethyst sitting in the living room area. Steven greeted them warmly as he entered, Jasper avoided eye contact and walked towards the temple door. “Jasper!” Steven called. Jasper only winced slightly, but turned around to look at the boy. “It was nice to hang out with. We should do it again.” Jasper paused for a moment before replying with a weak smile, “Yes, we should.” She saw Amethyst grin as she turned back towards the temple and disappeared behind the door.

Jasper entered her room and closed the door behind her, closing her eyes and sighing as she did. It was nice, she thought, to spend time with Steven. But unfortunately, it didn’t give her a chance to think, so none of her questions had been answered. She still felt lost, still felt like she wasn’t understanding something, or anything for that matter. She sat on her bed before removing the sun glasses and staring at them. A knock at her door startled her, but the door was open before she was able to get up. 

“They really do look great on you,” Amethyst said gently from the doorway. Jasper looked back to the sunglasses and smiled. “Steven told me Connie picked them out,” Jasper replied, remembering the conversation with the boy. Amethyst nodded as she walked towards Jasper. “She knows you’re important to Steven, and she wanted to help find the best gift. They told me all about it.” Amethyst took the glasses from Jasper and looked at them up close before putting them on the dresser. “They match the orange in your eyes,” the purple gem said as she looked deeply into Jasper’s eyes. Jasper leaned forward and kissed Amethyst, breathing a sigh of contentment as they pulled their lips apart. 

“I talked to Lapis today,” Amethyst said, still looking into Jasper’s eyes. “She’s worried about you. And so am I.” Amethyst rested her head against the orange gem’s forehead. Jasper paused for a moment, happy to have Amethyst close. She wanted to just enjoy the comfort she felt with the other gem. But she knew they had to talk. She pulled away from Amethyst but gently wrapped her arms around the smaller gem’s waist. “Why?” She said softly. “Because you seem so …” Jasper shook her head and kissed Amethyst softly to shut her up. “No. Why, Amethyst?” 

Amethyst tilted her head slightly, giving Jasper a confused look. “Well that’s a stupid question,” Amethyst replied earnestly. Jasper just laughed. “Because,” the purple gem started. “You have been here for a year now and …,” Jasper could tell Amethyst was starting to blush. “And I have been captivated by you for every one of those moments.” The purple gem paused, “And because you were taking too long!!” She smiled before kissing Jasper gently. “So … why yourself?” Amethyst asked with a grin. Jasper could feel her body flush as she avoided eye contact with Amethyst. “For the same reasons I suspect. I guess I’m drawn to you.” 

Amethyst watched as Jasper shifted uncomfortably. She reached up and cradled the orange gem’s head in her hand, once again drawing her thumb over the markings on Jasper’s face. “Why don’t you think you belong here?” Jasper didn’t reply. “Jasper, EVERYONE else feels you belong here! … How can I change your mind?” The second part came out much softer than the first. Jasper held Amethyst tighter, but maintained her silence. “I know that feeling, the feeling of not belonging, of being different and alone. I just, don’t want you to have to feel that way. We want this to feel like your home too.” Jasper leaned into Amethyst’ neck and nipped at the skin normally hidden by her hair before kissing her cheek. Amethyst buried her head into Jasper’s neck and smiled. 

“You smell like home Amethyst,” Jasper whispered. Amethyst slowly picked up her head from Jasper’s shoulder and looked at her. “What?” Jasper blushed, she hadn’t meant to say that but she knew it was too late now. “You … your … your scent Amethyst. You smell like … the forest after rain, you smell like home.” Suddenly, Amethyst was worried. “Jasper,” her lip quivered slightly, “Do you … just like spending time with me because I remind you of home?” Jasper’s eyes widened. She brought her hands up to Amethyst’ face and held the purple cheeks in her palms, letting her fingers dance through silver hair. 

“No,” Jasper said, eyes fixed on Amethyst’. “No. I’m drawn to you and have been for so long. I’m sorry I waited as long as I did to tell you.” Jasper pulled Amethyst’ head towards her own. “I can’t explain any of it. I’m still trying to find my place here Amethyst. But last night … last night was the first I noticed it, that you remind me of home. And I took it as a sign that … I was lucky you decided I was taking too long.” Jasper smiled at Amethyst while the purple gem shook her head and laughed. 

Amethyst wrapped her arms around Jasper’ neck and kissed her deeply while Jasper playfully ran her nails down Amethyst’ back. Amethyst groaned and arched her back. “Ughhh,” the purple gem groaned softly as she closed her eyes. “Do you know what that feels like? Do you even know what that does to me?” Jasper smiled, “Yea, I think I have an idea.” “Oh do you?” Amethyst said with a smirk. “How about you let me make sure?” She slid her hands up Jasper’s chest while kissing her neck. As the orange gem tilted her head, Amethyst sunk her teeth into the soft space next to her collar bone. Jasper let out a deep groan that only made Amethyst want to continue. 

“I like that sound. What others do you make?” Amethyst said with a laugh before softly pushing Jasper towards the bed. With a sly smile, Amethyst slowly phased off her tank top. She ran her fingers though her hair and watched as Jasper looked up at her from the bed. “Your turn,” Amethyst whispered. Jasper started to sit up until Amethyst ran her hand over the orange gem’s chest, pushing her towards the bed again. “No, no. I’m making sure you know what you do to me. Remember? You’ve gotta stay there.” Jasper watched Amethyst intently but didn’t make another attempt to sit up. “Go ahead,” Amethyst said laughing. Jasper smiled and shook her head. “What do you have planned …” she said before phasing away her top as Amethyst requested. “Uhm, bra too,” Amethyst said. Jasper obliged quietly. 

Amethyst leaned forward and ran her tongue over Jasper’s hardening nipples before dragging her teeth gently over each of them. “Uahhhhh,” Jasper moaned as she ran her hands through Amethyst’ hair. “Yup, like that sound too,” Amethyst said with a laugh. She ran her nails down Jasper’s ribs before sliding her hands up the orange gem’s thighs. She watched Jasper’s eyes flutter as she phased away her leggings. Jasper followed Amethyst’ lead and phased the rest of her clothing away, not bothering to point out that Amethyst was still fully covered in her bra and underwear. “Wow, I didn’t even have to ask. I like how this is working out.” 

Amethyst leaned forward and kissed Jasper deeply before pressing her thumbs into the inside of Jasper’s thigh. Amethyst kissed down Jasper’s chest before she softly swiped her tongue over the orange gem’s core. Jasper whimpered, reaching to grab hold of Amethyst’ arms. “Relax babe,” Amethyst said quietly resting her check against Jasper’s hand. “All you have to do is say stop and I will.” Amethyst looked up to see Jasper nod slowly. She felt the orange gem’s body relax under her and slid one finger softly up towards Jasper’s clit. Jasper tipped her head back. Amethyst took one of Jasper’s nipples back in her mouth, she sucked gently, listening to Jasper moan. 

Jasper reached down and dragged her nails over Amethyst’ arm. “Getting impatient?” Amethyst asked softly before kissing Jasper’s chest. Amethyst looked up and saw Jasper’s eyes dilated and glistening orange. “God you look sexy,” Amethyst smiled. Jasper smiled back at Amethyst, “Okay, you’ve had your fun. I fully understand what I do to you.” Amethyst stood up and looked at Jasper still laying naked on the bed. “I doubt that, but I suppose I have had my fun.” Amethyst paused for a moment before adding, “Guess I’ll head back to my room.” Jasper eyed the door as Amethyst did, but the larger gem was indeed faster and blocked the exit before Amethyst could make good on her threat. “Nope,” Jasper said, phasing her clothing back to an equal state of undress as Amethyst. She held back a smile as she spoke, “You came in at your own risk, now you can’t leave.”

Amethyst tried to keep a straight face as she watched Jasper. The orange gem tried to look hurt, “What? You don’t think I’m serious?” She crossed her arms and glared at Amethyst. The purple gem rolled her eyes and flopped onto Jasper’s bed. “You should be terrified. I’m bigger, stronger, faster. I could take you down, even in my underwear.” Jasper summoned her helmet and tried hard to look angry. Amethyst sat cross-legged in the middle of the bed and dissolved into a fit of laughter. “Come here,” She beckoned the orange gem to the bed.

Jasper sat down on the bed, recalled her helmet, and faced Amethyst. The purple gem gave an unreadable expression and kissed her. “Don’t kid yourself Jasper. You may be bigger, stronger, and faster, but we both know if you tried to take me …” She stopped mid-sentence and kissed Jasper again. This time she pulled the orange gem towards her and held her there. When she finally let Jasper up for some (unneeded) air, she looked into the orange/brown eyes and smiled. “I would win. I would win every time.” Jasper just stared back at Amethyst, knowing what she said was true. 

Jasper wrapped a blanket over herself and Amethyst, pulling the other towards the extensive pile of pillows. Amethyst curled up against Jasper, “Are you happy?” Jasper looked down at Amethyst, slightly startled by the question. “What do you mean?” “Just, are you happy? Does this … us … make you happy?” Amethyst replied moving closer to Jasper. “Very,” Jasper replied. “Soooooo ….” Amethyst laced her fingers through Jasper’s and looked down at them. “Would you be interested in … a relationship … with me?” 

Jasper’s cheeks flushed as she looked down at the purple gem. Amethyst knew Jasper was looking at her but she didn’t look back. “What were you thinking this relationship would entail?” Jasper asked, inching closer to Amethyst. “Well,” Amethyst replied, still not looking at the other gem. “I thought that could be negotiated after a decision on the interest in a relationship part was established.” “Okay, yes. I am interested in a relationship. What kind of details were you thinking?” 

Amethyst was starting to feel uncomfortable and she wasn’t sure why. Jasper just told her she was interested in a relationship, she should be feeling incredible, but instead, she had the feeling of a solid mass building in her stomach. She closed her eyes and tried to will away the terrible feeling. Jasper could feel Amethyst’ body tense in her arms. “Amethyst? Are you alright?” Jasper asked softly. “Yea,” Amethyst replied, still without making eye contact. “That’s not true, is it?” Jasper gently pulled at Amethyst’ arm until the gem turned and looked at her. Jasper could see the anxiety in Amethyst’ expression. She didn’t quite understand the cause, but she wanted to comfort the purple gem. 

Amethyst ran her tongue over her lip before answering, “No, I guess it isn’t. I dunno. Can we maybe talk about all of this later?” Jasper tried not to look hurt. She had waited for the right moment for what seemed like an eternity to determine if Amethyst could hold feelings for her. Now, finally, they were going to talk about this potential and Amethyst was backing out of the conversation she started. She knew the best thing would be to tell her, to speak with Amethyst about how she felt, but Jasper worried it would ruin any possibility of something between them. Jasper looked down at her fingers laced between Amethyst’, she inhaled and felt how warm and perfect it felt to be there. She closed her eyes, attempting to build her emotional confidence before speaking. 

“Amethyst?” Jasper’s voice sounded shaky in her own head, but she wasn’t sure. “Yea?” Amethyst replied softly, as if she was expecting to be scolded and forced to speak about how she was feeling. Jasper swallowed consciously before speaking, “I have been watching you since I got here. I don’t know why, but no matter what is going on, I always feel compelled to see what you’re doing, how you’re responding. It didn’t take me too long to figure out that I felt strongly about you, but it took much longer to be able to speak to you, and that wasn’t even conversation.” Jasper realized she was rambling and stopped, trying to find her purpose again. 

“I just mean, I am really hoping we could have a relationship and I wish you’d talk to me about it. If you don’t feel the same, or if something is wrong, that’s okay. But I would really like to talk about it.” Jasper felt the purple gem relax in her arms. “Jasper,” Amethyst said softly. “That is the most articulate I have heard you, since you got here.” Jasper blushed. “I can speak … I just would rather be silent a lot of the time. I need to … be sure about what I’m going to say.” Amethyst buried her head into the pile of white hair next to her letting her fingers dance over Jasper’s ribs. She sighed softly before turning her head to speak. “I really hope we can have a relationship too Jasper. I’m sorry if my feelings came across differently. This, us, it makes me really happy.” Jasper smiled, “Okay, so let’s work out the details.” 

Amethyst giggled before kissing Jasper softly on the shoulder. “Okay, well, I was thinking … a relationship that came with … the title “girlfriend”, exclusivity, unlimited affection, … I get to top 85% of the time, 20% of the time you spend outside I have you on a leash, all your time in the temple will be spent in really lacy underwear only, every night I get to sleep with you beside me, and sometimes, I get to tie you up. What do you think?” Jasper stared at Amethyst while she rattled off her list of details and started laughing once she finished. “What?” The purple gem asked coyly. “Too much?” Jasper kissed her to make her be quiet, unsure what else to do in the situation. 

Once Amethyst had relaxed, Jasper replied. “How about, exclusivity, unlimited affection, you can top 70% of the time, I will wear a collar for you only when I’m in the temple which can match the lace underwear I’m sure you will be picking out, every night possible I sleep beside you, and we can revisit any tying up.” Amethyst blushed a deep shade of purple. “I … I was kidding mostly.” Jasper laughed, “No you weren’t. I can tell you really like to top, and haven’t you noticed how I’ve let you?” Amethyst bit her lip, “I was kidding about some of that. I’m not a big fan of lace, though you do look really cute in that underwear.” This time Jasper blushed. “And I wouldn’t want to do stuff like that outside.” Jasper pulled Amethyst closer as she sat up. “How about this? You can call me your “girlfriend”, we will be exclusive, there will be unlimited affection both received and given, and we can have another conversation to discuss the details of our potential sex life. Does that sound okay?” Amethyst pressed her body as close to Jasper as she could. “That sounds perfect.” 

Amethyst climbed into Jasper’s lap and kissed her neck. “But, you do look pretty sexy right now. Why did you pick lace?” Amethyst felt Jasper’s face get hot as her skin brushed against the orange gem’s. Amethyst kissed down Jasper’s neck leaving red marks along the way. “Are you embarrassed to tell me? I mean, I’ve already seen them.” She slides one hand down between Jasper’s legs, brushing the entrance to her body though the fabric. Jasper tried to suppress a moan. “You’re really wet Jasper,” Amethyst said as she let her fingers move the fabric aside. Jasper looked at the purple gem with glazed eyes, trying to hold it together for just a little longer. Amethyst leaned in and whispered softly into Jasper’s ear, “You doing okay?” Jasper tilted her head to lean it against Amethyst’. “Yes,” she whispered as quietly as she could. Amethyst took Jasper’s ear between her teeth and bit down gently, listening for the slight whimper. “Can I slide my fingers into you and see how wet you are?” Jasper moaned at the thought, gripping Amethyst tightly. “Y-yes,” the orange gem replied softly. 

Amethyst pulled away from Jasper’s neck to look into her eyes. She let two fingers slide down Jasper’s wet skin and slowly into her core. Jasper’s eyes closed almost completely, though she was fighting it. Amethyst smiled as she curled her fingers gently to press against the soft spot that made Jasper moan deeply. “You’re soaked Jasper.” The orange gem’s face turned red as she nodded, not trusting her voice. Amethyst’ fingers moved slowly in and out of Jasper’s body, pressing against any sensitive spot she could find. Jasper’s moans became more frequent, and the gem gripped Amethyst’ hips. As the sounds switched to panting punctuated by deep moans, Amethyst smiled. 

“You sound so sexy,” She told Jasper as she moved her fingers slightly faster. “You also sound kind of desperate. Are you?” Jasper didn’t open her eyes or respond, she just bit her lip to try to keep quiet. Everything felt like it was in slow motion, yet triple speed at the same time. Jasper could feel it coming suddenly, but she couldn’t get her muscles to respond fast enough. She dug her nails into Amethyst’ hips and bit down on the purple gem’s shoulder as she came hard. Amethyst wasn’t expecting it, but she pulled Jasper close with her free arm, slowing her fingers to give the orange gem a break. Jasper’s moan was stifled by Amethyst’ shoulder, but it still remained quite loud. Jasper’s body shook slightly, as she came down from her orgasm. She removed her teeth from Amethyst’ shoulder but kept her head resting against it, having trouble finding the energy to move. 

Amethyst slowly removed her fingers from Jasper’s core, eliciting a sharp gasp as she did. “It’s okay,” Amethyst said softly kissing the orange gem’s neck. She wiped her hand against her leg before moving to Jasper’s side. “Come here, lie down,” She said gently. Jasper slide down to lie beside Amethyst, her expression timid. Amethyst pulled the blanket around them and held Jasper close. “Do you want to talk? It seems like something is wrong.” Jasper rested her head on Amethyst’ arm and closed her eyes inching closer towards the warm body next to her. 

After a while, she pressed her face into Amethyst’ neck, whispering very quietly. “I’m okay, just embarrassed.” Amethyst tightened her hold on Jasper. “Well, someone has to like lace, or else they wouldn’t make underwear that looked like that,” Amethyst said with a smile. Jasper bit her arm softly but smiled, “That isn’t what I meant!” “I know,” Amethyst replied gently, “I was just trying to make you smile. Don’t be embarrassed okay? You don’t have any reason to be.” She kissed Jasper’s cheek, “You feel okay?” Jasper closed her eyes, burying her face into Amethyst’ neck. “I feel like I could cuddle with you forever.” Amethyst smiled, “Okay, let’s take a nap then.” Jasper was almost asleep already, but she gave a vague sound of agreement along with a nod. 

Jasper opened her eyes slowly wondering why she feels like she couldn’t breathe. She reached down and ran her hand through Amethyst’ hair. The purple gem had found a comfortable place to fall asleep, most of her body pressed against Jasper’s chest. Jasper continued to play with Amethyst’ hair, admiring how soft and thick it was. She pressed her fingertips against Amethyst’ scalp and gently pressed circles against the skin. She was rewarded with a deep sigh from Amethyst. The purple gem opened her eyes just enough to see Jasper looking at her before closing them again. “Hmmmrmm.” Jasper smiled, “Morning.”

She continued to massage Amethyst’ scalp as the purple gem groaned. Amethyst rolled onto her back and finally managed to keep her eyes open. “How are you so awake?” She mumbled before closing her eyes once again. Jasper shrugged even though she knew Amethyst couldn’t see her. “Gems don’t need to sleep remember? And, I have a pretty sexy gem to look at, so why wouldn’t I want to be awake?” Jasper kissed Amethyst’ neck and the purple gem groaned happily. Jasper ran her hand down the side of Amethyst’ body, enjoying each curve. She rested her hand on Amethyst’ stomach and heard the purple gem let out a quiet moan. Jasper looked at Amethyst curiously before letting her fingertips trace patterns over Amethyst’ stomach. Once again, the purple gem let out an almost inaudible moan. 

Jasper leaned over, bringing her lips to Amethyst’ ear, “If I were to check between your legs, how wet would you be?” Amethyst closed her eyes more tightly and bit her lip. Jasper smiled as she let her fingers trace the outlines of Amethyst’ underwear. “Well, if you can’t answer me, mind if I check?” Amethyst took a deep breath before replying “Please, go ahead,” in a shaky voice. Jasper continued the soft strokes of her fingers over Amethyst’ underwear until she elicited several soft groans from the purple gem. 

When she finally decided to move the thin fabric out of her way, she slide her finger under the waistband and pulled them down towards Amethyst’ knees. The purple gem was impatient and before Jasper could continue, she phased them away. “Am I moving too slowly for you?” Jasper said dripping with sarcasm. Amethyst reached down and ran her hand over the newly exposed skin, letting out a sharp moan as she did. She reached up and offered her finger to Jasper, who sucked on them softly before gently guiding Amethyst’ arm back down towards the bed. 

She cupped her hand around Amethyst’ burning flesh and slid two fingers into her core. Amethyst moaned, arching her back impressively while lacing her fingers through Jasper’s hair. Jasper worked her fingers incredibly slowly, leaning down to kiss the purple gem. Amethyst’ coordination was off, not yet being fully awake. She tried to pull her head up towards Jasper and instead gave the orange gem full range of her neck, which Jasper was happy to utilize. Amethyst let out a loud squeal as Jasper sucked deep purple marks into the gem’s neck, her fingers still working at the slowest speed possible. 

Jasper continued her assault on Amethyst’ neck while the purple gem desperately tried to move her body in a way to gain friction to her pulsing clit. Jasper watched, amused, with no intention of letting Amethyst come right away. After she found the spot on Amethyst’ neck that made her moan, Jasper went after it full force. Soon, Amethyst was whimpering beneath Jasper’s mouth and fingers, begging the orange gem to stop teasing. “P-pl-please! I … just … Jasper! Don’t tease me!” Jasper laughed softly, kissing the purple gem as sweetly as she could. “I am happy to let you top all you want … but damn, sometimes I really need to see this.” Amethyst opened her eyes slightly to look at Jasper. The purple gem could only imagine what a sight she was, but it didn’t stop her from wanting to feel the flood of pleasure she knew was building. “Jasper,” she whispered. 

The orange gem kissed her deeply, sliding her thumb over the purple gem’s clit and curling her fingers up into Amethyst’ sensitive body. In almost no time, Amethyst had her back arched off the bed again. She moaned loudly with her eyes tightly closed. When she finally came down from the high, she was breathless, panting and whimpering. Jasper slide down the bed, allowing herself to settle between Amethyst’ legs before assaulting her with her tongue. Jasper licked Amethyst’ dripping slit clean while pushing her over the edge of two more orgasms. When she finished, Jasper moved back to Amethyst and pulled the purple gem into her arms. After a moment she said, “Well, I think the others know we’re sleeping together now,” watching as the purple gem’s face turned a deep shade of violet.


End file.
